Exceding Expectations
by BrittanyChayanne
Summary: Pretty much a gay orgy of the male Guardians Pitch. Yeah, Tooth has some evilness in her. Extreme Male/Male sex here kiddies, tread lightly. Ends with FrostBunny, JackRabbit, Bunndmund/Jack Frost. Written with a friend, she was Sandy, Tooth, and Jack, and I was Bunny, North and Pitch :)


"Hm... So... You have to use a chainsaw..." Laughing a little, a light sound in his throat, Jack moved away a little bit before grabbing up his staff, "It's so much easier for me." He added suddenly, starting up a block of ice with the aid of his precious 'stick'. Grinning like mad, he began to trace shapes into the ice, making all sorts of patterns and designs, before stepping away.

In its place now stood a small-scale version of North, tattoos even engraved into the clear statuette, each line of hair nearly visible. "It's also a lot more fun, if you ask me." Smirking at the other in that 'bad boy' way that seemed to be _oh so Jack_, he hopped up on top of the ice-Santa's head before flipping back onto the table. "Let's see what you got, North."

Cracking his knuckles, North grabbed a block of ice, putting it on the table with a _thud_. He began to hack into it with his chainsaw. Once it was smaller, he brushed off the extra chunks and hunched over it, tapping away with his little hammer. With an exclamation of happiness, he straightened up and held out the little figurine.

"Is Bunny." He grinned. "Well, little Bunny."

"That's cute, North, pretty cute... But, uh..." Gesturing with his head, Jack smirked happily as he showed off what he'd done while waiting for the other to finish. "Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, me, and even Pitch." Maybe he was a little too smug, but it made him feel better to be able to do something better than someone else. Snow, ice, it was his thing, and he was always so nervous around the other Guardians. They all had some kind of gimmick or holiday... All he had was ice.

"I do like your little Bunny, though."

"Yeah, it's real adorable." North turned to the door at the sarcastic voice. Bunny stood with his arms crossed, tapping a large foot in annoyance. "Thought I told you both to bugger off about that. I'm not makin' fun of Tooth for loosin' her feathers."

"Ah, is just little joke between friends Bunny, do not be so sensitive." North chuckled. Bunny's ears flattened. "What are you doing here anyway, do you not need to be painting the eggs?"

"Finished for the day mate. I actually do my work rather than play with ice all day." Bunny smirked.

"Work? I doubt bouncing around and making flowers fart colors is 'working', Bunny." Jack teased, maybe a little immaturely, "And my job _is_ playing with ice all day~" With a small gust of wind, the white-haired male propelled himself towards the other Guardian, head tilting some.

"So, Honey-Buns," That _expression_, it bordered on the obscene. "Come to see our ice-carving prowess? Or are you here because you want a snowy Easter?"

North covered his mouth to hide his chuckle as Bunny glowered at the winter spirit, his nose twitching angrily.

"First of all, ever call me that again and I'll hide your twig for a month. And don't flatter yourself, Tooth asked me to come. I can't find her so I figured I'd ask you two if ya knew where she went."

"We haven't seen her all day." North said with a shrug. "We have been working too by the way, we were just taking break."

"Sure you were." Bunny snorted. North raised an eyebrow and pointed at the huge map tacked onto the wall, covered with little pins and pen marks.

"We really have been working, you know..." The Winter sprite placed a hand on the other's shoulder, "Figuring out where should have the most snow storms for Christmas isn't easy. But we could always get together and figure out some snowshoes for you for Easter this year." Winking a little, he moved away from the other before pausing, "Wait a sec, Tooth is here?" Glancing around a little, he seemed nervous, "And she hasn't dug her fingers into my mouth yet? ...something _must_ be up."

Said fairy fluttered just outside the window, hiding herself quickly whenever someone looked her way, watching what was unfolding. Sure, nobody would peg her as a mastermind, but she had some things hiding up her sleeves. After all, she'd even managed to wrangle Pitch out of his hole...

After a few moments, Bunny's butt was tapped accidentally by a half-asleep Sandy, who blinked himself away a little before smiling apologetically and shrugging slightly. Several sand pictures flashed above his head before anyone could catch them, and he grinned and bounced a bit between them all. Finally, above his head, appeared a party hat, and in his hand what looked like a noisemaker - That, still, made no noise.

"Heh... Sandy's right. Where's the party?" Jack questioned, "And why didn't anyone know it was a party?"

"Well, either way, we need to get back to planning Jack. Hopefully whatever's going on will clear up soon." North said with an impassive shrug. He moved over to the map again, bumping into Bunny as he did.

"Hey, watch it North!" The Pooka protested as he was knocked into Jack.

"Sorry, this room is not meant for so many people." North grunted. Between the four Guardians and the seven ice sculptures blocking their way, there wasn't much wiggle room. Bunny rolled his eyes and folded his arms with a grimace.

"So we're all just gonna stay here until somethin' happens?"

Chuckling a little, Jack cooed, "Aww, did you get your little feeties stepped on?" With a cruel chuckle, he ducked behind North in order to dodge any stray boomerangs with his name on them. "Hey, guys, we're all here, I think we can take a break... The board'll still be there when we get back, you know... We still have a couple weeks, even, right?"

The Mischief-Maker grinned a little, making a small path of ice that he skated expertly over, towards the door and right into Bunny. "At any rate, it could be fun to have a guys' night."

Tooth grinned a little, able to crack the window just enough to slide something just within; a burning (perhaps large) wrap of Horny Goat's Weed; something she hoped to help along her plans for the evening.

North nodded. "Jack is right. Bonding is good, less fighting."

"Mate, do ya really think all of us locked in a little room is gonna solve anything?" Bunny asked incredulously. "If Tooth ain't here I- What's that?" Ignoring the curious glances, Bunnymund straightened up a little, ears flicking from side to side and nose twitching. "D'you smell that?"

"Smell what?" North asked. "Bunny, what is wrong?"

"Nothin'." Bunny mumbled, looking dazed for a moment before clearing his throat and shifting away awkwardly, glad that no one could see his heated cheeks under his fur.

Sandy sniffed the air a little, before breathing it deep into his lungs. Sure, a dazed look was never missing from his face, but the one the guys witnessed now was much different than usual. Above his head a heart appeared, only to disappear into a flourish of sand as he slumped a little closer to Bunny. Blinking slightly, he couldn't help but note something against his face, and pushed a little at the other's fur.

Even Jack gasped at what was suddenly bared to them, slowly getting the same feeling the others seemed to have decided to take. The question was if it was from the smell or the sight itself. As he licked his lips a little, he glanced up at North before sliding down to Sandy's level and seeming to communicate with him through their eyes alone. Before Bunny could stop them, or anyone, really, Jack's tongue laved over the beginning of the rabbit's erection, smacking his lips softly as he realized that flavor; and couldn't help but exclaim, "Bunny... You taste like... _chocolate_..."

Squealing softly to herself, several of the smaller fairies were congregating around the window with her as Toothiana watched this unfold. Any minute, now, even North would be feeling it...

Even as their silent onlooker finished her thought, the large Russian began to shift from foot to foot, looking as though he wasn't sure whether to break the two up or join in. Even as he debated with himself, he couldn't take his eyes away from the scene before him.

"What did ya expect? Easter Bunny, remember?" Bunny grunted. Before he could stop himself, he put a paw on the back of Jack's neck and tugged his hair lightly. "Now hurry the hell up Frostbite."

"Mm... Don't tempt me, Honey Buns." He smirked a little, gently pressing his teeth to the sensitive head and lightly moving them there a moment, showing he had a bit more prowess than he should have. Must have been all that nose-nipping. Slowly, he began to suck the rabbit up, before getting an impatient shove from Sandy.

The smaller, eager male muscled in a bit and licked at the other's head with a rough tongue, a bit like a cat's, more like sandpaper, though it was gentle as could be. Two sets of hands began to stroke the rabbit more into hardness, while the two took turns licking and sucking at him almost too excitedly.

During this, Jack tossed a wanton look at North, licking his lips slowly and deliberately, hoping to make up the large man's mind for him.

North muttered something lowly in Russian before he was behind Jack, his large hands tugging the spirit's pants down and freeing his hard cock. The tips of his fingers grazed over the length of it before he wrapped a heavy arm around the boy's waist and curling his fingers around him properly. The larger Guardian didn't move though, just held him, listening to the soft noises he made.

Above them, Bunny was groaning, struggling to keep his hands to himself. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to grab Jack by the hair, (that perfectly soft sex hair) and fuck his throat until the kid begged him to stop. He was so engrossed in the waves of pleasure that he didn't notice the odd shadow cast over the room.

Groaning and panting hotly on Bunny's cock, Jack pushed back against North's touched, licking his lips slightly. Suddenly shooting his mouth all the way down the larger male's shaft, he began to gently freeze head to base with the focused and combined efforts of his throat and mouth, making sure Bunny felt everything. The temperature changes were rather lovely, even for Jack, who seemed to feel every shudder, and need every strangled moan.

Feeling as if he was pushed aside, Sandy frowned a little before tugging on North's arm, only to drop it when he _could_ tell that shadow apart from the other's. A silent gasp left him, but there was no way he was getting to the other guardians, now.

Pitch melted from the shadows, his head tilting to the side slightly as he watched the Frost boy being pushed and pulled between his fellow Guardians. North was fisting his hardness, seeming content just to listen to Jack's little groans and whimpers. Bunny's paws ran through Jack's hair, gripping tightly whenever he did something particularly pleasurable.

"That all you got Frostie?" Bunny taunted, unable to stop the digs at his fellow Guardian even now. North shot him a warning look, but the Pooka ignored it, staring into Jack's brilliant eyes. "So much for the great Jack Frost." He faked a large yawn, hiding his smirk at the winter sprite's reaction.

A smirk, semi-lost on the fact that his mouth was quite full, lit up his face as he reached up one hand and, quite effectively, gave Bunnymund the most literal case of blue balls in the history of the world. Freezing them over until it nearly hurt, and then working them in his hands until the defrosted and finally began to tingle with sensitivity, Jack forced his head back and grinned, "If I'm such a bad lay, then I'll just have to play with someone who appreciates me." Leaning back against the taller Guardian behind him, he wiggled his eyebrows a little.

"You could always watch while you paw off, though." Adding his own jeer, he couldn't help but turn slightly and shove his hands beneath the Russian's clothes, finding warm flesh that trembled beneath his own cold touch.

"Cheeky little bugger." Bunny snarled. He was ignored as North helped Jack out of his clothes completely, one of his thick fingers circling around Jack's entrance before pushing in slowly. North didn't complain as Jack's sharp nails dug into his shoulders, letting him adjust for a moment before the digit slid out and, ever so slowly, back in.

Pitch watched in slight awe as the winter spirit squirmed and writhed, his own pants tightening at the sight. He palmed himself through the fabric, his eyes locked onto the scene unfolding before him.

"Ahhh! J-just think, Bunny..." Jack managed as he wiggled for the much larger man, "Th-this could be you... Oooh... First dibs, you know..." Licking his lips, he felt his head toss back, before slowly allowing his hips to circle the digit inside of him. Telling himself to stay relaxed, he closed his eyes, working those _hips_; they were almost sin incarnate. Where _had_ this guy been hanging out before he was with the rest of the Guardians?

"Ooooh, _fuck._" And that wasn't the first curse to leave his mouth as he started to grow more accustomed to the other's thick finger.

If the sharp cry was anything to go by, North had just hit Jack's prostate. His eyebrow knit together for a moment as he found it again, pressing and rubbing against it dutifully. Bunny couldn't tear his eyes away as Jack keened in sharp pleasure, his pale body thrashing. He managed to endure a few minutes of the curses and moans, the constant pleas for more, before his resolve snapped.

With one swift movement he had Jack pinned on the ground, his ass on display as he squirmed. Bunny grinned and licked his lips. The boy was beautiful.

Crying out suddenly, the white-haired male grasped for something to hold onto, finding the carpet on the floor and fisting his hands in it. Eyes scrunched shut and body alight with hunger, he slowly let his eyelids flutter to show deep, dark blue pools of hungry need, "_Bunny_..." He groaned softly, eyes narrowing but he still couldn't seem angry, "_Guys, please_..." He added, wiggling his hips a little for their benefit, trying to show how much he needed them.

It was at this point that Sandy stalked up behind Pitch, just watching as he watched what was unfolding, curious as to why he was there.

Pitch produced the mysterious little note he'd gotten and passed it to the Sandman, not taking his eyes off the scene as the youngest Guardian pleaded with his allies.

Bunny's body pressed against Jack's, his hard cock rutted against the soft skin of Jack's thigh. "What do you want Frostbite? You want us to fuck you? Hmm?" At Jack's silence, the Pooka leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, his hot breath fanning over the boy's cheek. "Tell me what you want." He demanded softly. "Beg me for it."

"Mnn..." Breathing quite heavily, Jack couldn't help but relish in the dirty thoughts the Guardian behind him must have had if he was already demanding he beg for cock. With a practiced ease, he managed to whimper, "P-please, Bunny... Fu-fuck me, hard... Rut me into the ground like the animal you are... _Please_..." The way his voice eaked out at the end, it was obvious that he wasn't just playing along. The entire room nearly thrummed with the need washing off the Winter sprite in droves.

"I... C-can take more... Than one, too..." He offered, licking his lips and looking up at the others in the room before his eyes fell on Pitch; a stifled, yet loud moan left him. "P-pitch..."

Sandy rose a brow a moment before reading over the note, then glancing up; everyone else seemed to have finally noticed.

Bunny glared at him, annoyed to have another person he had to share with. He didn't share well, especially with something as precious as Jack. He buried his nose in Jack's shoulder possessively, rocking their hips together. The winter spirit let out a low whimper at the thick cock rubbing teasingly against his ass.

"Why are you here Pitch?" North asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"Don't worry, I come in peace and all that." The boogieman smirked. He finally managed to pull his gaze away from the enrapturing sight of Jack's pleading face to look at the fat man. "As for the why, I've got about as much idea as you do."

Bunny let out an annoyed grunt. "Shut up, both of ya. Bunch of gossipy old women." He was cut off by Jack's sharp moan as the head of his cock caught the rim of his ass for a moment.

"_Bunny_, if you don't... F-fuck me _now_..." Jack whined suddenly, trying to push the other inside him and finding it didn't really want to work. "_Use _it or _lose_ it." He added, "I want you... I begged... What else do I have to _do_?" Now, he sounded rather pissed off, gruff and upset, pouting a little. It was rather adorable, though, and he glanced away. "I bet Pitch would pound me without stalling so much..."

"Oh!" Tooth seemed happier than she should have been, seeing all the emotions burning in that room, all pertaining to various levels of arousal that Jack caused in these men. Licking her lips a little, her breath fogged the glass a little with how hot it was.

Raising a brow, Sandy smiled slightly before reaching around the front of Pitch's clothes and groping him, making an arrow of sand that pointed there, as if to say 'this is why he's here.'

Bunny snarled and flipped Jack onto his back, hoisting his legs so high that his knees were nearly even with his ears, and slammed into him without warning. The Pooka fucked him ruthlessly, not giving him a moment to adjust or relax. They barely registered the words being exchanged between North and Pitch. Jack's sounds all but drowned them out anyway.

"Is this what you wanted Jack?" Bunny growled lowly, their eyes meeting for a split second. "You want to be spread out on my cock? Little slut." He added with a low chuckle.

Maybe he _was_ a slut, but his screams of pleasure and joy told everyone just how much he was loving the rough treatment. "F-fuuuck... Buuuunnnyyyyyy~!" He cried, head crashing back hard against the floor; hard enough his head swam for a moment and the world seemed to go black. All he registered was his own heaving breaths, the sounds bursting forth from his lips, and the feeling of how the other slammed into him over and over. When his eyes finally righted themselves, however, it was to see a slightly concerned look on Bunny's face.

With a reassuring smirk, he leaned in, "Why did you stop...?"

"Just makin' sure you're alright lil Snowflake. Do ya know how _loud_ you get?" Bunny teased. He flipped him over and pulled his back against his chest, fucking up into him once more. Pitch and North were watching with hooded eyes, getting annoyed glares from the Pooka anytime they so much as moved toward them. Pitch huffed, crossed his arms, and glared back evilly.

"Mn... I can't c-call you honey buns, but you can call me sno-Snowflake-ahhhh!" Screaming suddenly as the other slammed into him, Jack's head fell back against the other's fluffy, soft shoulder, and he began to rock his hips some, trying to keep from feeling too dizzy again, "Mnn... I've been told there's a reason th-the wind howls..."

"Probably howls cause it gets to see your fine ass all day." Bunny commented, giving said ass a grope. He shot a dark look at Pitch when he stepped closer, but the boogieman snapped at him.

"Oh get of your high horse rabbit, you can't just expect us to sit here and do nothing. And after all," his voice turned into a low purr as he met Jack's eye. "Should _he_ be the deciding factor, hmm?"

"Pitch is right Bunny. Is Jack's choice." North grunted.

If people thought that Jack's usual smirk was arousing, there were millions who would pay money to see the dirty, hungry one on his lips at that moment. "If you guys are willing to share better, I bet I could take every last one of you by myself." Jack offered this up with a shrug, "But I have a feeling Bunny needs to have his moment before he lets anyone else invade his space..." Turning to look at the other over his shoulder, he smiled softer, "I never knew Bunnies were so possessive... Is this another way of telling me you want me all to yourself...?"

Bunny smirked, but something in his eyes was different than usual. "I ain't making any promises Snowflake." He murmured. Before Jack could come up with a witty retort, Bunny's hips snapped upward again, harder and faster than before. He relished Jack's needy moans, holding him close to his chest as he pumped his hips irregularly.

"Jack. Ugh- I'm close mate." he grunted, bending them both forward slightly. The change in angle had him hitting Jack's prostate head on, and his arms tightened to keep the boy in place as he squirmed in pleasure.

Somehow, this time, the way that accent danced over the new nickname, it made it sound so much better... And, so was the fact that he could almost tell that Bunny cared about him, maybe even had some sort of hidden feelings for him. Though, that was for another time. The next bit made him shudder and he closed his eyes tightly, before his own body began to spasm, clamping and trying to milk the other for all he had.

Those almost non-stop slams so deep and purposeful inside of him left him feeling more and more like this was something he'd like to do again. Something in the back of his mind wondered why it started in the first place, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"Fuck... Jack.. tight." Bunny's words were mostly lost as he pounded into him without any reserves, chasing his orgasm as the spirit purposefully clenched down on him. With a loud groan, his teeth dug into Jack's neck, the Pooka holding them both still as he came hard.

"Finally." Pitch huffed indignantly. Before either Guardian could react, he knelt in front of them, tugging Jack's head up by his hair and kissing him soundly. Bunnymund, his teeth still buried in Jack's shoulder, glared at him.

The smaller male barely seemed able to contain himself, body convulsing and so very sensitive. Those teeth made small work of his thin, pale skin, and blood began to slip down his shoulder and over his chest, dripping down while his cry of pleasured pain was lost in Pitch's lips. Though he couldn't deny his intense desire for Bunny, there had always been a bit more sexual tension between himself and Pitch than he would have liked to admit to.

Panting when he was given a chance to breathe, he looked up into those mysterious eyes, his own almost dull and mouth parted quite sensually, a small smile overcame him. "Come on, Bunny... You'll always be my Jackrabbit~" Teasingly leaning back to kiss him gently, the smaller male welcomed Pitch closer, "But I can't let my fans down..."

"Smug brat." Bunny's lips tilted up the slightest bit. He kissed him firmly one last time before releasing him, both wincing a little as he slid out of Jack's ass. Pitch had him over the table before he could blink, the nightmare king's mouth wrapping around the head of his dick. North stayed where he was for a few moments before losing any self control he had left. One hand came on his chest, playing across the cool skin there and over his nipples, while the other groped at his ass, two fingers sliding in with little resistance given how stretched he was from Bunny. Another finger began to slowly work it's way in with the others, North watching Jack's face for any sign of discomfort.

"Mm... Whatever you say, Bunny~" He purred, though seemed a bit sad at the sudden loss of touch, before pausing as he was nearly shoved over the table, knocking away the various ice sculptures in his way. The sudden differences between the mouth lowering to his hips, the fingers inside of him, and the matching ones on his chest, it made him shudder before a low groan left him, looking up at Bunny with the most enticing expression he'd probably ever seen. Crooking a finger for him, he smirked some, "You can get in here, too..."

Still a little wobbly from his orgasm, Bunny went by Jack's head, letting out a surprised noise when the spirit yanked him down for a kiss.

"Someone's eager." He chuckled lightly as he pulled away, his tongue laving over the throbbing bite mark.

Below them, North pushed a fourth finger past the tight ring of muscle, fucking him with his fingers. Pitch's head began bobbing on his length, his thumbs digging into the soft skin of Jack's hipbones.

Barely able to move much with all of the attention he was getting, a heavily panting Jack invited Sandy over with a barely-there gesture of his head. The lick to that bite mark made him groan quite loudly, and the addition of another finger stretching him so wide only added to it. Writhing, shaking, and absently freezing and unfreezing himself and those around him while his mind was on a mini-vacation.

Hips thrusting up particularly hard without warning, Jack could feel Pitch's throat spasm around him, choking slightly, as his body jerked and wiggled for the others. It didn't help that soon, Sandy pulled off his cloak of sand and showed a slightly less roly-poly body, and something nobody had really expected to see. Quite an interesting erection, larger than one would guess from the look of the male before them, and, considering Bunny didn't take initiative, Sandy did. Pushing down, he began to sink into Jack's lips, surprising most of the others with his sudden roughness.

"You'd think they'd expect that," Tooth mumbled to one of her baby teeth, "Considering his weapons are whips..."

Bunny ran a paw through Jack's hair as he was fucked five ways from Sunday. Pitch seemed all too happy as he nearly choked himself on Jack's dick, pulling off to suck at his balls for a moment. North had a very concentrated look on his face, which seemed a little out of place, as he began slowly working his thumb in along his four fingers. Bunnymund began to suck at the smooth expanse of Jack's neck to distract him, getting aroused despite having already had one of the best orgasms of his life.

The soothing distractions Bunny offered him were a welcome change from their usual jabs and digs at one another, and the fact that he seemed willing to help as he was all but filled to the brim with North's thick hand, the thumb starting to work in making it actually more painful than he'd expected. Wincing a little, he tried to focus on everything else, jerking sometimes though he did his best to stay still and _relax_.

As much as it hurt, though, it was swiftly turning into one of the most erotic experiences Jack had ever had, and his brain was deciding it wouldn't be the last; Hell, if Pitch would work with them this well to please the _children_, he could have been a Guardian, too!

Bunny smiled as Jack's body relaxed minutely, nibbling on his ear lightly for a moment. North was moving his hand now, pulling away until barely his fingertips were held fast by Jack's clenching hole, and pushing back in until his wrist disappeared. If not for Sandy sitting on his chest, Bunny had a feeling that Jack's entire torso would be arching and convulsing deliciously as he cried in painful pleasure. The thought alone was enough to make him uncomfortably hard.

Finally taking as much initiative as his brain could handle at that moment, Jack reached up with a nearly limp noodle arm and did his best to stroke his friend's cock, with gentle, slow, almost torturous movements that made him smirk a bit around the one currently pounding rather roughly into his mouth. He was almost happy he didn't _require_ breath...

As that enormous hand began to push in and out, Jack's cries of pleasure and slight winces of pain left him trembling, shaking nonstop before suddenly reaching out for Pitch's hair, trying to tug and warn him of what was coming.

Pitch batted away the hands at his head, the attempt to warn him only seeming to fuel his drive. He sucked hard, swallowing around Jack's cock and swirling his tongue over the underside. Behind him North pushed his hand in as far as it would go and stilled, spreading and scissoring his fingers slowly, spreading Jack open and searching for that one spot that would make him scream.

Letting out a low groan, Bunnymund put a paw over Jack's hand, trying to get him to tighten his slack grip, his hips canting forward into the cold circle without permission. "You're gonna be the death of me Snowflake." He muttered absently.

Crying out suddenly when his release overwhelmed him, his entire body seemed to suck and slurp as he emptied himself into Pitch's waiting mouth, the simple vibrations of his mouth on Sandy forcing the elder Guardian to hunch forward and fill up his tank, too. Pulling back so poor Jack could breathe, the poor youngest Guardian whimpered and writhed, trying his best to stroke Bunny better with his shaking, useless hand.

"I think... You're s-safe, Bunny..." He mumbled absently, "D-didn't you... Die to b-become who you are n-now?"

Bunny chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss Jack. He made a noise of protest when the spirit was pulled out from under him, tugged down onto the floor. When his eyes found him next, he was chest to chest with North, his head resting on the larger man's shoulder as he pushed into him. Pitch was at his back, hands ghosting over the flushed skin, teasing little sounds out of the boy. Bunny crouched by them, watching raptly as Jack's swollen, gaping ass swallowed North's impressive length.

Sure, Jack had been kind of used to solitude, enjoying some parts and hating others, but this was something he thought he could live with. He'd never been so eagerly wanted, so much so that others were nearly _fighting_ over him... Particularly with how his Pooka was making sure to watch like a hawk, to try and kiss him, actually treating him fairly well... It was enough to drive him crazy. But what had more of an impact, he supposed, was being suddenly so full of North's rather _large_ need... He figured, after a moment, that this was what happened when nobody was around to have sex with. It drove even the fearsome Nicholas St. North to do things he probably wouldn't usually.

Turning to throw Pitch a needy expression, he licked his lips, "Mnn... I... c-could probably fit you, too..." Blushing slightly, he tried to lean closer to North and expose his somewhat sloppy hole to the other, trying to prove that he could do it.

"Don't push yourself Frostbite." Bunny warned, looking worried. Pitch flipped him the bird and pressed against Jack's back, his lips at his ear.

"You're a needy little thing, aren't you? Already been fucked twice and you're asking for more." Jack let out a sharp noise as Pitch's thick cock began to nudge it's way in alongside North's. The boy was nearly split in half, and the older men held him tightly so he couldn't thrash about. They worked out a slow rhythm, one pushing in while the other pulled out, so Jack was never empty, always stretched as far as his little ass could go. He was pushed and pulled between them, lips and fingers caressing and teasing over his sensitive flesh.

All the while Bunny watched, his ears and nose quivering at the overwhelming sounds and scents. The entire room smelled strongly of Jack, his sweat, his cum. It was something that the Pooka found oddly erotic.

Already, he felt himself racing towards an overwhelmingly crazy orgasm, knowing that the slow pace would, soon enough, speed up and even out until they were driving him absolutely insane with need and hunger. And the fact that Bunny watched so closely, Jack chanced throwing him a smoldering, hunger look, something the Pooka would likely find even _more_ erotic, which left him feeling quite happy. The fact that he finally weaseled out of the rabbit that he liked him, or, at least, wanted to bang him relentlessly, made him happier than he'd thought it would.

"A-ah! N-noooooooooooorth!" He cried, before following it up swiftly with, "_Pitch!_" His groan was cut quite short with another pointed jab at his prostate, forcing his head back into Pitch's shoulder.

Pitch's hips stuttered for a few seconds, then stilled, a low groan escaping his lips as he came. He pulled out carefully and slumped against the floor, exhausted. Bunny smirked. It figured that the boogieman didn't have any stamina. Turning back to where North was still very much engrossed in driving into Jack, he caught the younger Guardian's gaze. Those eyes, dark and hungry, his jaw slack as little sounds continued to escape him. Bunny stiffened when Jack said his name, his voice rough and low and utterly wanton. He hopped closer, nuzzling his nose against Jack's ear briefly.

"What do you want Snowflake?"

Jack couldn't help but glance behind him when Pitch struck out, leaving his hole dripping around North's cock, not that it wasn't fairly well lubed up, anyway. Hilariously enough, even when he was starting to get tired, a good stab of his Prostate and he was perky as Bunny on Easter once more. Shivering slightly as he stared at the other with large, hungry eyes, he barely managed to whisper his reply.

"Y-you, Bun..." He mumbled softly, kissing gently at his nose. "I want you to stay involved..."

Beside them, Sandy rose a brow before making the cheesiest of lovey-dovey expressions as a sandy cloud formed over his head. A heart with a bunny head and what appeared to be Jack's head took shape before he pointed for whoever was looking at him. Tooth, meanwhile, mumbled something of an 'I knew it!'

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Oh shove off snoozie." He quipped, no real venom behind the words. Burying his nose in the crook of Jack's shoulder, he began nipping at the skin and sucking marks that stood out against their pale reached down and began to pump Jack's cock, not really caring that his fur was getting matted with sweat and pre-cum, as North continued to thrust powerfully into him. One hit against his sweet spot had Jack tossing his head back against Bunny's shoulder, his face contorted in pleasure. Bunny couldn't help but kiss him.

"Beautiful." He murmured, a small smirk pulling at his lips.

Groaning and feeling himself beginning to grow erratically thoughtless, his body thrashed and writhed for the two as he felt his orgasm wash over him with wave after wave of constant pleasure. He felt his body thrumming as he hopefully milked North of his fluids, as well. Honestly, he was hoping to feel nice and full after this, even if he had to use Bunny to plug it up and leave it in there. However, he figured, after a moment, Sandy was the only one yet to be inside him. If he still had a voice after this, he'd likely say it was his 'turn'.

"Like freshly fallen snow, baby." He grinned in return, feeling more than a little woozy and happy.

"Cocky bugger." Bunny chuckled as North let out a low stream of curses he didn't understand. Jack arched in his arms for a moment, his face pure bliss, before he slumped back against Bunny's chest. The Pooka twitched an ear in surprise when Jack wriggled out of his arms, falling onto his elbows and knees, his ass in the air. Bunny saw Jack's gaping ass clench around thin air, and he couldn't stop himself from spreading the boy's cheeks and licking his hole. He could taste his own cum alongside North and Pitch's, but it was mainly a flavour that he could only describe as _Jack_. It was sweet and tangy and cool, reminding him a bit of vanilla ice cream.

As they had seen, Jack wasn't a stranger to sex. Things didn't often surprise him, he wasn't some blushing virgin bride that didn't understand things. But when Bunnymund's tongue met his stretched hole, it made him scream with more fervor than he had all day. Those icy blue eyes wide, almost fogged over with pleasure like an iced pond, his hands scrabbled for something to hold onto, ending up around one of North's thick wrists, pulling the man a little closer in his need to have something to ground him.

Bunny frowned possessively when Jack grabbed onto the other Guardian. With one swift movement, he grabbed Jack's wrists and yanked them behind him, back between his knees. Jack let out a cry as his shoulders crashed to the ground, unable to do anything besides rock back against Bunny's persistent tongue. "Bugger off you voyeurs." Bunny grunted, all but fucking Jack with his tongue. The cold boy shuddered beneath him.

Though it hurt a bit, he still enjoyed the feeling of Bunny forcing him to be none other than his once more. It was kind of... Nice, to be honest. He realized a little too late, though, that Bunny's tongue was the nice one; a tooth scraped at his hole and made him gasp, moaning in pain and starting slightly, trying to pull away a bit, "Careful, there... D-don't rip me up..."

"Ya didn't seem so worried when you were asking for another cock." Bunny chuckled darkly, giving the boy a sharp nip on his ass cheek. He hauled Jack to his feet and pressed him against the wall, hitching one of his legs around his hips so he could get at Jack's ass. They were pressed so closely together that Bunny's fur rubbed across Jack's chest and stomach, the soft hairs brushing against his sensitive dick as well. "You want me Snowflake? You want me to pound your pretty ass until you can't remember your name?" He chuckled darkly. "Maybe I should make you beg again with that pretty little voice of yours..."

"Their cocks couldn't cut me." He mumbled, gulping a little as the other lifted him like a sack of potatoes. Hefting him, he shivered a little before chewing at his lip a bit, gasping slightly. "Oooh... Bunny... When did you get so soft...?" He asked distractedly, rubbing against him a little as he pushed against him gently, loving the feeling of that soft fur, wrapping him up in what seemed to be a blanket of joy. Licking his lips again, he rose a brow, "I don't have it in me to beg you anymore, you dirty little rabbit..." He whimpered slightly, "But I could always sing for you, if you want..." Winking at him, he smirked.

"Unlike you, I actually take care of my hair." Bunny teased lightly. He was meticulous about his fur, hating when it got even the slightest bit dirty, whereas Jack just let his hair do whatever it wanted. With a smirk set in place, Bunny hoisted Jack's other leg around his waist, pressing him against the wall to keep him up. His ears tilted back a bit as he pushed into Jack's swollen ass, a low groan escaping him as he watched the younger boy's chest heave. His body stained with sweat, cum, and a few trickles of dried blood, he look utterly _debauched._ "Alright Frostie." Bunny challenged. "Let's see how sarcastic you can get while I'm fucking your sweet ass."

The very last dig he managed was a soft, "What, are you gonna fuck me like an animal?" Right after that, he began to groan and scream, head thrown back against the wall, body rocking and riding into the pleasurable sensations. Soon enough, the most that left his mouth were strangled variations of 'Bunny', 'Buuuun', or 'Buuuuuuuu~!', while everyone's eyes focused on the rutting rabbit and his decided prey.

Bunny's pace picked up suddenly, slamming the smaller boy into the wall with every thrust. He rested his forehead on Jack's catching his bright blue eyes and refusing to look away. He kissed him softly, the sensation a world apart from the stuttering thrusts of his hips. Letting out a low snarl, he pressed Jack impossibly closer to the wall as he came.

"You're mine Snowflake." The words were barely audible, meant only for Jack, as Bunny bumped his head against Jack's chin playfully.

"Only yours, Honey Buns?" He teased weakly, whispering softly into the other's large ear, gently kissing at it before suckling at the base of one. "Mmm... Please tell me rabbits don't pee on things they dub as theirs," He couldn't help himself, his body shaking, obviously so close he could barely keep his tether to reality. "Do you mind dirtying your f-fur a little more for me, Bunny?" He questioned, licking his lips a bit and watching him with swimming eyes.

Bunny sighed dramatically. "Fine, but you're helping me get clean again." He smirked softly, shifting so Jack's aching erection could brush over his fur, again and again. He held the boy tightly as he moaned and squirmed. He began to bite lightly at his neck again, somehow just not able to pull himself away from the creamy expanse of skin.

"I do-doubt my- OOooooooooohhhhh..." Thrusting shallowly against that fur, he groaned pleasantly before a long yelp was dragged from his throat and he shuddered, shook, and clung to Bunny tight. Jack's body writhed as he came once more, starting to feel it as he clung loosely to the other, closing his eyes and nuzzling against his chest, needing a bit more of a breather, now.

Bunny smiled gently, gathering the pliant boy up in his arms and sitting back on his haunches with him, curling him against his chest. He might have been just a _little_ overprotective and made sure the others couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry, you doubt what?" He asked, feeling oddly light. It was as if he was going to float away at any moment, completely happy in that moment. He attempted to straighten out Jack's hopeless hair before setting about cleaning himself. "How the hell didja get your cum on my neck?" He asked absentmindedly.

Smirking slightly, he shrugged just barely; his body was a wet noodle in Bunny's arms. "D-doubt my tongue cleans as well as yours..." He added softly, yawning a bit as he tried to regain his usual energy, "And, uh... I'm amazing, so that's..how..." The pain in his head from cracking it on the floor earlier returned mildly, but he was in such a happy, blind state at the moment it hardly touched him.

"Mn... Bunny..." He muttered, tugging the other down to him a little, "I... W-wouldn't mind... Going to the Warren with you... Maybe..."

Sandy, however, floated over and gave a somewhat sad expression, as if he was still upset he hadn't gotten to try Jack out, truly, yet.

"Well it's a good thing your tongue can do other things." Bunny teased, his eyes gentle as he hugged the boy closer. "Don't tell me you're going soft Jack... Only time you willingly come to the Warren is to taunt the warriors." Jack made a little noise and curled closer, all but asleep against him. When Bunny noticed Sandy's presence, he frowned. "C'mon Sandy, he's exhausted. Let the poor kid rest."

Sandy offered a soft smile when he realized Jack's comfortable sleep in Bunny's arms, and he shook his head a little. How in the world could the Sandman be angry with such a cute little sleeping face in need of some good dreams? With a few movements of his hands, several strands of good dreams appeared, and everyone peered in to see Jack's dream.

Almost immediately, a rabbit appeared that wasn't unlike Bunny, with a little person on his back, hopping about merrily enough. A silent snicker left Sandy as he watched.

Bunny chuckled and could help his grin. "I'm never getting a quiet day ever again, am I?"

"Doesn't look like it." North smiled. He was glad the two had finally acknowledged the connection between them. It seemed like everyone knew about it besides them.

"Not to ruin the happy little moment, but does anybody have _any_ idea what just happened?" Pitch asked from across the room.

Sandy shook his head, too, before glancing at Pitch. Raising a brow, he paused before shaking his head and giving a pitiful shrug of his shoulder. Nobody seemed to know what had happened... He gestured to his nose, though, then looked to Bunny.

Bunny frowned. "I don't know what I smelled mate, but it was weird. Kinda sharp, ya know?" He paused for a moment before something dawned on him. "That was when things got all buggered, when that scent popped up."

"Okay so it had something to do with funny stink. What now?" North asked.

Several quick flashes of images appeared over Sandy's head before he paused a little; a chilly wind washed over his back, one that wasn't Jack's fault. Looking over at the open window, he gasped slightly and let his eyes go wide. Charred stems in the windowsill, the window slightly open, and some tell-tale teeth left behind.

Tooth, meanwhile, was fluttering away as quickly as possible, to the inside of the workshop to try and be inconspicuous. Sure, she just caused her newest friend to be rather roughly rutted by just about every guy they knew... But... That wasn't so bad, was it?

Bunny stared at the window for a moment before looking down at the exhausted Jack in his arms. "You guys don't think Tooth..."

"Of course not." North boomed, crossing his arms. "Tooth would never, she is too innocent."

"Clearly you're forgetting the fact that she's obsessed with Jack. Not to mention she knocked one of my teeth out." Pitch rubbed his jaw at the memory. That little fairy packed a punch.

"You deserved that." Bunny said gruffly.

Sandy kind of nodded at him, giving a silent laugh before pausing slightly. Tugging on North's arm a moment, he moved forward and grabbed the teeth from the sill, as well as a misplaced, bright feather. Waving it a bit, he smiled semi-ironically.

"Hi, guy- Oooh..." Tooth felt more than proud of her acting skills as she walked in, covering her eyes, "W-what happened in here...?" Clearly something she had _nothing, nothing at all_ to do with...

"Don't play innocent honey." Bunny nodded toward the incriminating evidence in Sandy's hands. "You are a little feather ball of evil, ya know that?" Glancing down as Jack shifted a little in his arms, Bunny couldn't help but smile. "Still... thanks." He muttered.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Toothianna." North said seriously.

"Huh...? T-tooth...?" Blinking slightly, Jack shifted a bit more into Bunny's arms before looking suddenly to the woman in the room. He... Had never really been in such a state in front of a lady, and, considering he held them in a bit higher regard, as with his mother and sister, this made him feel quite awkward. Suddenly, he buried himself more in the elder Guardian's body and tried to hid his face, "Gah, what are you doing here!" It was more of an exclamation than a question.

"Eh... Hehehe..." Trying to offer a cute little grin of hers, she finally sighed. "Um... Okay... SO... I kind of thought this would be interesting... At any rate, I finally made Jack and Bunnymund realize how much they like each other, didn't I?" Hoping that that would be good enough for getting her off the hook, she fluttered into the room to survey the mess. "Mm..."

"Well this has gotten boring." Pitch said with a sigh. "Thanks for the free fuck." With that he disappeared into the shadows

"Tooth, you are not Cupid. Remember what happened _last time_ you tried to mess with his job?" North said with a smirk. Because, despite her odd ways, Tooth really did have her friends best intentions at heart.

"Hey, Snowflake, you okay?" Bunny asked softly as Jack seemed to try and hide in his fur. "You don't... don't regret it, do you?"

"Hm? No, Bunny, I don't..." Though the way he questioned that made Jack's heart flutter a little, "I liked it... To be honest." A lot more than he was willing to tell him, too. "I just... I dunno. I guess I feel weird being naked, soaked with cum, and in front of _women_..."

"I know, I know... But he doesn't often do his job with fellow Guardians... And... Who else was going to make sure that they got together, hm? Anyways, you can't say that you didn't enjoy yourself, too, North... I can't think of anyone else who's ever been able to fit you all the way to the wrist..." That naughty grin of hers as she rest a hand against her cheek was more than obvious.

"I- I-... You- Bah!" North's cheeks heated up and he had to fight the urge to hide his face. Tooth giggled, and he shot her a look that very clearly said 'this isn't over.'

"You were naked and covered in cum _before_ Tooth came in." Bunny reminded with a sly grin. "Come on. Let's go to the Warren."

Holding her clasped hands at her hips and leaning forward a bit, she gave him a cheeky grin, "You loved it, all of you did... I could tell. Hehe... We also got pictures, didn't we, girls?" A few other fairies buzzed around her, chatting excitedly.

"Alright... As long as we can bring my stuff..." Glancing at his staff and discarded clothes, he smirked a bit, "Can't be running around naked, I'll get a sunburn."

"Is that even possible?" Bunny asked, eyeing the boy's pale skin. "Alright. I'll grab your things, you go on ahead." With a tap of his foot, a large hole in the middle in the floor opened. Behind them, North and Tooth were bickering.

"_Pictures,_ Toothianna? Really? Is not bad enough you did all this, but that is violation of privacy." North said firmly.

"You'd be surprised..." Smirking a little, he reached for his staff rather quickly before hopping down, freezing himself a nice slide into the Warren. He was rather capable of riding the slippery moss, but he thought it would be more fun for Bunny to have some fun with the ice.

"Hey, I'm the Guardian of Memories, and I need to save this for..." Grinning a little, she winked, "Posterity~"

Bunny smirked and shook his head with a laugh. He gathered up Jack's clothes and straightened up, leveling a look at Tooth.

"You're never giving up those pictures, are you?" He asked. Tooth shook her head with a wide grin. "In that case.. I want copies." With that Bunny dove down his hole, his laughter echoing back into the room.

"Sure thing, Bunny!" Grinning to herself, she twirled a little before glancing at North, "Do you want some? I was thinking of copying them for everyone involved... But I could save some time and money and just let Jack and Bunny share..."

When Bunny arrived in the Warren, Jack sat atop a warrior, freezing part of its head but leaving the rest free to turn and move. Laughing mirthfully, he glanced up when the other appeared, looking at him as though he were completely and _totally_ innocent. "Hey, Bunny, I promise he was like this when I got here~" He winked a little too happily at the other.

"Sure he was Snowflake. Now get off, yer gettin' cum all over my warrior." Jack laughed and did as he was told, but when he went to grab his clothes from Bunny, the Pooka help them over his head with an evil chuckle. "Nope, I think I'm gonna enjoy the view a little while longer." he teased.

"Enjoy the view, eh?" Smirking a bit, he purposely bent and spread his cheeks, showing off that nice, swollen pucker that still leaked a bit down his balls, at this position. "I'd say you've enjoyed it enough, haven't you, Honey Buns?" He winked, glad that the other seemed at least vaguely okay with him calling him that, at least like this.

"Not very original with nicknames, are you?" Bunny mumbled, more than a little distracted by the sight in front of him. He reached out with one paw, covering Jack's hand. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of _this_." He added. Hadn't he just been saying the boy needed rest to Sandy? And why the hell did he even _care_? He had a hot little spirit offering himself up to him, and he was worried that he would get tired?

"I am, I'm just partial to that one... I could always call you Lucky." Smirking a little, he shrugged and began to pull away, "Ah, ah, ah... You can't be a total dick to me and still get ass, understood? Things have got to change between us a bit, Bunny." Now, that full-on Jack Frost Smirk-Of-The-Year appeared and he nearly danced away, back on top of the warrior, "At any rate, Snowflake isn't the best nickname, either. Neither is Frostbite... Then again, you're pretty good at biting me..."

Bunny gave the warrior a whistle, and it walked over and dumped Jack off, landing the boy in Bunny's arms. The Pooka smirked and set him on the ground, handing him his sweater. "For the record, Snowflake is an amazing nickname. They're cold and free spirited and one of a kind. Just like you."

Once Jack was redressed, they went and sat by the colourful river. Both were silent for a long time before Bunny finally spoke up. "I'm not... I'm not sorry for what happened today." He admitted. "But I do regret the way I've treated you."

The thought that had gone into that nickname made him pause for a moment, a soft blush on his cheeks that the other had (hopefully) missed. How could _Bunny_ of all people come up with something so fitting and perfect as if it were nothing, when Jack, a master at complexities, couldn't seem to put a pinpoint on a good nickname for the other...?

When they sat there, that was his main focus, trying to think when Bunny's words broke into his thoughts. Glancing up, at first he looked a little lost, before that blush returned hard and he glanced away. "I guess I haven't really treated you much better, have I? ...It's just always been so fun to mess with you, I guess... I never really realized that it meant I... Er... We..." How come he couldn't say it? "L-liked each other..." This was almost whispered.

"Don't tell me you're getting shy now." Bunny laughed unevenly. "I feel kinda stupid now to be honest... Like a kid pullin' a girl's pigtails." He was glad that his fur hid his blush. How had he not realized sooner just how amazing Jack was? Was he really that blind? Steeling himself with a deep breath, Bunny looked Jack in the eye for the first time since they'd arrived at the Warren.

"I'm pretty sure you've already figured it out, but I really like you. Probably more than is healthy." He laughed awkwardly again, feeling oddly vulnerable. He wasn't one to outright state what he was feeling, and it was scarier than he'd expected.

Jack hadn't really spent much time as a boy being 'interested' in anyone, and once he'd died... Nobody really knew of him, save for the few times he'd frozen Easter or tried to break into North's workshop... Unless you counted Yetis, he really hadn't seen or talked to anyone. Therefore, he felt a little weird with the topic at hand.

"Does that make me a girl? Great... I know I'm kinda greedy with cock, Bunny, but that was a low blow..." He tried to make them both more at ease with a bit of a joke, but quickly sobered up, "Yeah... I figured from the way you... Guarded me, and actually kind of put some real thought into... Things." Coughing slightly to try and avoid his blush being found, he licked his lips, "I just... I really like you, too... To be honest, I guess you could say you're something like my... First crush. Stupid as that sounds..." That last part he uttered under his breath, but Bunny's ears could probably pick it up.

"Jack. You know as well as I do that you aren't a girl because you like guys. It's just a metaphor. And that's nowhere near stupid. If it makes you feel any better, I've never been this affected by someone before." Bunny leaned forward and pulled Jack's face up by his chin, so their eyes met. "I wasn't kidding. I think how much I care about you is bordering on mentally unstable." He said with a weak chuckle.

With a dismissive laugh, Jack shook his head, "Way to go, Bunny, creep me out. I thought _I_ was supposed to make _you_ shudder. At any rate, I don't really mind... I mean... Animals are supposed to mate, right? I guess if I'm your first, it only makes sense that you'd want me so much you feel like you're out of your head..." _As for me, what's my excuse?_

"Just saying the truth Snowflake. And I should probably warn you, bunnies mate for life." Bunny chuckled. He moved a little closer and bumped his shoulder against Jack's. "Come on, I know that look, what's wrong?"

"Heh... Guess I'm just wondering why I feel so weird... I mean... You have your reasons, but... I'm kind of out of my head for you, too, and... I don't really know why." Pausing as he let the 'mate for life' comment sink in, he gasped a bit, "W-woah... You're immortal. So... We are _literally_ together forever?"

Bunny grinned brightly. "Yeah, pretty much." He laughed. "Jack, this is your first time... Maybe not exactly being _in love,_ but liking somebody. Your first is always the one you go the craziest over."

Laughing a little, he shrugged slightly, "I guess so... Watched Olivia when she got her first crush, thought the girl was going to explode half the time... Don't let me explode like those eggs of yours, Buns." He laughed slightly, finally deciding on a nickname.

"I think you've exploded quite enough today." Bunny teased. His nose nuzzled into Jack's neck again, the Pooka unconsciously marking him with his scent. He met Jack's eyes (those beautiful icy blue eyes...) and gave him a hopeful smile. "Stay with me tonight?"

Giving the softest gasp of a laugh, Jack smirked a moment, rather enjoying how he continued to nuzzle at his neck. Blushing softly, he looked back into those mossy green eyes and nodded slightly, "Sure... Yeah."

Bunny grinned brightly and stood, nodding his head toward his den. "Come on." He invited. He nudged Jack's hip playfully. "Over here."

"Awww, you live in a hole~" Jack teased lightly, moving with him and leaning against the other's fluffy body. "I never knew how soft you were, seriously..."

"I _do not_ live in a hole. I live in a _den._" Bunny corrected. He slipped down the tunnel to his hideaway, Jack sliding down behind him. He curled into the corner and laid down, sighing in content. "And what did you expect? I'm a bunny, we're always soft."

"It's a hole." He laughed gently, crawling up against him before laying his head against the other's side. "Mm... I don't know... You're just so comfortable, and I didn't realize it. Seriously, I think I could get used to a rabbit-fur bed..."

The elder chuckled lightly, curling around him and laying his head on Jack's shoulder. "I could probably get used to sleeping with a popsicle." He teased.

"Hey, I'm not a popsicle..." He frowned, eyeing the other carefully, before shaking his head, "But, if you don't want to sleep with me, then I can sleep outside."

"Yer not goin' anywhere." Bunny said sleepily, catching Jack around the waist and keeping him close. "And you're as cold as a popsicle Snowflake. At least to me."

"Fine... Fine." Laughing a little, he licked his lips before curling up a bit more and allowing himself to fall into a light sleep.


End file.
